Getting Along
by Black Maya
Summary: Kise longs to find a best friend like how Aomine found Kuroko. AU.


**Getting Along**

_Black Maya_

This is for Hilaire.

_Here's my long postponed MidoKise fan fiction! Hope you'll like this! (Even though you have better English, better silky hair—the picture, by the way-, better brains, better everything—Yeah, I'll shut up, go read now. Black Maya poofs away.)_

* * *

**I Have No One**

* * *

Kise had always been the type of person who would get along with anyone he would talk to. He started to play basketball after being bored from mastering all the other sports he had encountered, and well, of course, after seeing how awesome Aomine Daiki played in the court, and the players around him not only seemed to be having a hard time trying to catch up to him, but they also seemed to be enjoying the challenge Aomine was giving them.

He joined a month later (quitting a club, after all, is no easy deal), and was able to please everybody by talking to them first. Heck, he was even on the good side of Akashi, the first year captain. (Well, they don't speak much, but Kise sees Akashi as a friend.)

He was able to play multiple one-on-one games with Aomine in just a span of a week, but Aomine would always, _always_ disappear come the session games would end. He would sneak out, and run to the back of their school to play a game with someone.

Kise wondered who that someone is. That someone certainly wasn't Momoi, because Momoi was always in the sessions, running from one end of the gym to the other to help out the hundreds of members in his club. Kise's curiosity was soon satisfied when Aomine introduced his best friend—Kuroko Tetsuya to him.

Kuroko was a pale-looking boy. He had light-blue hair and eyes, small mouth, and well, everything about him was small. The first thought that actually came to his mind when he met Kuroko was that Kuroko was a life-size doll.

"Nice to meet you," Kuroko greeted with a small nod to go along his formal words. "Kise-kun."

Not long after that, the four of them (Aomine, Kuroko, Momoi, and him) were always together. They ate lunch together on the rooftop, as if they've been friends since nursery.

But most of the time, Kise felt like he was an outcast. Aomine had Tetsu wrapped around his finger, or possibly the other way around. Momoi, despite being a girl, had those two boys doing what she wants, and well, she also had girl friends to with. Kise didn't have a best friend like Aomine, or a childhood friend like Momoi.

He tried to befriend everyone in his class, and tried to find someone whom he'd just immediately click with, but alas, none found. Well, Aomine was his classmate, but he always disappears (not the Kuroko way) during most of the classes.

"Ku-ro-ko-cchi!" Kise sing-sang as he stood outside Kuroko's classroom. His classmates, especially the female ones, looked at Kuroko, the usually invisible guy and questioned what his relationship with him was. Of course, Kuroko had answered the questions in a very formal manner that people immediately got bored of asking.

"How may I help you?" Kuroko asked.

"Eh?" Kise frowned. He knew that Kuroko and he weren't that much close like he was to Aomine, but the lunches and dismissals they've spent should have made Kuroko think that Kise simply wanted company. "You're so mean Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko simply blinked, and didn't bother to continue responding.

"May I borrow your English textbook then?" Kise asked.

Kuroko nodded and proceeded to his chair.

Kuroko's chair was at the window-side of the classroom, the third chair from the last column. Kise also noticed the green-haired boy behind Kuroko. He was reading a book—a book about basketball—and was very much concentrated on it. His fingers were strapped with bandages. A frog coin purse was laid perfectly on the table. He felt familiar to Kise, as if they've met.

"Kise-kun, I apologize. My book is missing." Kuroko said.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun." The green-haired boy spoke up. He pushed his glasses up and looked at Kuroko in the eye. "Aomine took your English book."

"Eh?" Kise was the first to react. (Although Kuroko found no surprise in that.)

"Midorima-kun, would it be fine if Kise-kun could borrow your English book?" Kuroko asked.

Midorima sighed and took out his English textbook from under his table.

"Return it to me before practice." Midorima said.

"Eh?"

"Basketball practice." Midorima enunciated his words.

"OH! Now I remember you! You're the vice-captain!"

Kise saw one of Midorima's eyebrows twitch. He took a deep breath and simply replied, "Don't forget to return it."

"Yes, Vice!" Kise saluted and walked out of the room, leaving Kuroko and Midorima.

_Why don't I try Midorima?_ Kise thought happily as he walked in his classroom.


End file.
